


Clarity

by adrestar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Identity Reveal, TV Special: Miraculous World: New York, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrestar/pseuds/adrestar
Summary: Post New York SpecialAfter the school's New York field trip, Marinette finally gained the clarity she kept denying before. The clarity of her feelings which confirmed herself that she can't just be Adrien's friend.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Clarity

**Author's Note:**

> So I suck at summaries and I also wrote this because I was bored.

After the school's New York field trip, Marinette finally gained the clarity she kept denying before. The clarity of her feelings which confirmed herself that she can't just be Adrien's friend.

"Marinette, are you okay?" Tikki asked her, looking up while eating a cookie.

The question cut off her daydreaming while staring at Adrien's picture on her phone. She sighed and cupped her oen cheeks.

"I don't know Tikki. I think it's about time that I tell Adrien how I feel." Marinette answered and stared at Adrien's picture once again.

"Are you sure about this Marinette?" Tikki asked, eyeing her.

"Well, there's a big chance that he's gonna reject me, not that I'm hoping that he will, but maybe if he will, that is going to help me give closure and finally be Adrien's friend." Marinette answered and Tikki just sighed and flew in front of Marinette's face to kiss her nose. She gave the kwami a sweet smile.

The two continued talking about random stuff when Marinette's phone beeped. An akuma alert!

"Don't be bemused, it's just a news. Now live at the Eiffel tower, the super villain called Mister Pigeon is once again attacking the city for the 52nd time-" Reported Nadja Chamack from the screen.

"Now this is turning into a full time job." Marinette whined and sighed at Tikki.

"Just say the transformation words and get this done." Tikki said with a little laugh.

"Tikki, spots on!" Marinette energetically muttered and she transformed into Ladybug.

Using her yoyo, Ladybug swinged her way to the Eiffel tower and there she was greeted by Chat Noir looking at the villain, Mister Pigeon.

"Hello there, m'lady." Chat greeted attempting to kiss her hand.

"The usual drill?" She asked him and looked at the super villain which they already defeated fifty-one times. Hawkmoth must be really bored... Or just desperate.

"The usual drill, m'lady." Chat answered looking bored.

"Lucky Charm"

"Cataclysm"

Both muttered, activating their special powers to defeat the villain. The two defeated Mister Pigeon just like the last fifty-one times.

"Pound it!" Both said and smiled.

Ladybug was about to exit tye scene when a Chat Noir held her hand.

"M'lady, since we still have a lot of time left before we detransform, what do you say about having a little chat?" He asked.

"Chat-" She was about to decline when he gave her the baby doll eyes she didn't know he can do.

"Purr-etty please." He pleaded.

"F-fine" She gave in, stuttering. How can she not say no to baby doll eyes?

After getting away from the media, they sat on someone's roof near the tower.

"So, how are you feline today m'lady?" Chat asked and wiggled his eyebrows.

"The usual." She answered and sighed.

"Is there a problem?" Chat asked.

"Nothing." She sighed once again.

"There is a problem." It was a statement not a question. Chat really knew her gestures well.

"I just. I want to- I'm thinking about confessing to my crush." She hesitantly answered while avoiding to see the pain that glowed into Chat Noir's eyes.

"That was stupid! So very insensitive of you Ladybug!" She scolded herself.

"It's okay Ladybug." Chat smiled at her. "Maybe I could help you." He added.

"But-" Ladybug was about to decline when he cut her off.

"No buts, m'lady." Chat said and winked at her.

They discussed a plan to surprise Ladybug's crush which Chat Noir didn't know that it was him, Adrien.

As soon as they were done setting up a plan, they bid goodbye to each other and returned to their respective homes.

..............................

Marinette woke up with a feeling of someone tapping her cheeks. She opened her and saw Tikki doing it.

"Hmmm... Tikki?" She muttered with her eyes half opened. 

"You're gonna be late for school, Marinette!" Tikki reminded her making her panic. She immediately got herself ready for school. 

Marinette rushed down to their bakery where her parents are waiting for her. After having a bite, she rushed outside and sprinted towards François Dupont High School, which is just a few minutes away from their house.

"Hey Marinette, you're unusually early today." Alya greeted her with a chuckle as she sat on her usual seat.

"Yeah." She answered, little bit shy. But it was true though, since there was no akuma attack last night and this morning.

"Hey dude!" Marinette heard Nino greet someone who she is certain was Adrien. She felt her cheeks burn when she remembered her plan to confess later.

"Hey guys." Adrien greeted them with a smile as he sat down on his usual seat.

"Hey Marinette, your "friend" is here." Alya whispered, teasing her while quoting the word friend.

"G-good evening- I mean meaning-uhh great morning?" Marinette mentally slapped her self at what she said.

"Good morning to you too Mari." Despite her stutterings, Adrien managed to greet his very good friend with a bright smile.

Marinette heard Alya snicker beside her. She was about to scold her when Mrs. Mendeleev entered the classroom.

The class went by and came their lunchbreak. Marinette told Alya about her plan to confess to Adrien during Ms. Bustier's class hour since the said teacher won't be around for her check-up. God knows how delighted Marinette was when she announced that she's pregnant.

"So, you are finally confessing to your "not friend" Adrien?" Alya whispered in glee.

"Apparently yes. Maybe this is what I need." Marinette told her.

"Can I help?" Alya half-screamed, excited.

"Uhh, actually I'm already done setting things up." Marinette answered while rubbing her cheek.

"You? Already set up something for your confession? I'm proud of you! You better not mess this up girl." Alya cheered.

"Hopefully." Marinette muttered with a smile.

"Can I come?" Alya asked her while clasping both her hands.

"Actually, Alya I think it's better if you not go-" Marinette was cut off by when Alya groaned.

"Why can't I see my bff finally grow up and gather the confidence to confess to her "not friend" Adrien?" Alya whined which made Marinette chuckle.

"I think it's actually a bit better for you not to." Marinette insisted with a sigh. She doesn't want her best friend to witness her rejected by "mister hot model" Adrien.

"Fine." Alya gave up.

..............................

Finally, their free time came and Marinette was debating with herself whether to continue her plan or not.

She was about to go look for Adrien when someone bumped into her. She looked up to see Adrien offering his hand to help her stand up.

"Are you okay Marinette?" Adrien asked her, concern was visible in his green dreamy eyes.

"Y-yes, fine I am. I mean am I fine yes? Uhh- I'm okay." Marinette stuttered. Her cheeks were burning hot as the boy stated at her intently.

"O...kay? I hope I didn't bump on you too hard." Adrien smiled at her. He was about to open his mouth to say goodbye to her when she held his polo but eventually withdrawed her hands when she realized it.

"A-adrien? Can you uhmm. Can s-somewhere go with- I mean, can you go with me somewhere?" Marinette congratulated herself when she finally got her words right.

"Since I don't have any photoshoot at this time, sure." Adrien answered and smiled.

Both walked away from school with an awkward silence between them. Adrien grew confused when they arrived at a familiar place. The place where he and Ladybug set-up something for someone special to her.

"Mari? I-i don't think we should be here. Someone must be-" Adrien's words were cut off when Marinette sighed.

"Are okay Marinette?" He asked her as he held her shoulder to make her face him.

"Uhmm... A-adrien? I-uhh actually, this is for you." Marinette muttered while her cheeks glowed red.

"I-i... I-uhh don't understand." Adrien whispered but Marinette still managed to hear it.

"I know this-uhh whole thing us stupid. But hear out me Adrien." Marinette didn't mind the mistake of her words as she was too focused on the boy right in front of her.

Adrien was more that confused. He know for a fact that this surprise was suposed to be for Ladybug's special someone. Did Ladybug lie to him? But she wouldn't do it!

"I am... I set this up with the help of someone. This is for you A-adrien." Marinette hung her head low when she saw the confusion on Adrien's eyes.

Now everything is clear for Adrien. Ladybyg didn't lie to Chat Noir, him. Marinette is Ladybug! Set aside the fact that he saw Mari and Ladybug side by side, he knew how tricky his bugaboo could be. It was her all this time.

"I-i just want to tell you that-" Marinette's words were cut off when Adrien suddenly pulled her into a hug.

"Ladybug" He whispered, full of love.

"L-ladybug? Where? Did you see her?" Marinette asked denying the fact that she is the super heroine.

"It is you bugaboo." Adrien whispered once again.

"B-bugaboo? Chat Noir?!" She asked him with shock.

"Yes m'lady?" Adrien grinned.

"H-how?" Marinette uttered in shock.

Instead of answering, Adrien just smiled at her. 

"It's you, all along." Adrien hugged her once again.

"Y-you? You are Chat Noir." Marinette asked, her face painted with shock as tears dwell into her eyes.

"A-are you disappointed?" Adrien's head hung low as his imaginary cat ears went flat.

"Of course not!" Marinette said and embraced him tightly. She was slightly flustered when her nose caught the scent of Adrien's sweet cologne.

"I love you bugaboo." Adrien whispered into her ear making her blush.

"Oh... Mon minou, I love you too." She whispered back to him, full of love and joy.

Adrien broke the embrace between them only to pull Marinette into a sweet kiss. 

"Finally, these dorks aren't blind anymore." Said Plagg who was watching the two lovebirds kiss which he thought was cheesy.

"I'm so happy for her." Lovingly said the kwami in red with black spots, Tikki. 

"But, don't they need to hide their identities?" Plagg asked, annoyed by the sweet scene in front of him.

"Marinette is the new guardian. Besides, Hawkmoth is getting stronger. I think it's about time they get support from each other whether civilian or superhero." Tikki justified with her usual sweet voice.

The kissing scene was eventually interrupted when their phones beeped, signalling an akuma attack. 

"I am Terrestria, the guardian of nature. I hereby punish those who-" The two didn't let the broadcast finish as they looked at each other.

"Well m'lady, we have a city to save." Adrien grinned as Marinette nodded with a smile.

Both cried their transformation words and rush out to once again, save Paris.

**Author's Note:**

> This is short. I just remembered that I still have some schoolwork left. 
> 
> Tumblr: adrestar  
> FFnet: adrestar  
> Wattpad: adrestar


End file.
